Of Immortal Stuntmen and Devious Illusionists
by Trampsy
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles centered around Skull and Female!Mukuro. Originally Posted on Tumblr, but were now transferred over here. Ratings from K to M.
1. Front Page

This is a collection of drabbles for Skull and Female!Mukuro. More will be added as they are written. These were original written for Tumblr, so please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors.

Ratings are going to be from Kids to Mature. For Safety sake.

Enjoy~


	2. Amuse Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Amuse Me" in my ask, and I will write a funny drabble about my character trying to cheer your up.**

The woman let out a sigh; this was not her idea of a way to cheer someone up. But she had lost the bet and he had demanded that she cheer him up with this. Biting the inside of her cheek, she debated with herself. She was the mist; she could easily disappear out and not have to deal with it. But that would make her a chicken and a coward, and she was neither.

But when you are stuck wearing a short black and white lacy maid outfit for a male that was constantly groping you, you would debate it too. She could of sworn that he got the outfit at least two sizes too small, because her chest threatened to pop out of the top of it.

After one last sigh when her pride won, she slammed the bathroom door open and made her way into the apartment. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as Mukuro made her way to where the Cloud Arcobaleno was lounging on his couch. The illusionist had to force herself not to blush when she heard an appreciative whistle from the male, but when her ass was grabbed all she saw was red.

With a trident in hand, she lunged with the intent to make it bloody.


	3. Break Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Break Me" in my ask, and I will write an angsty drabble about our characters.**

My bare feet brushed against the damaged and dirty ground as I continued forward. The biting metal cuffs were cutting into my wrists that were trapped behind my back. The metal chain clanged against my heels as I continued on. Tall, cloaked figures stood on either side of me; they were my guides to the end.

My hair had been chopped off; after all I was a prisoner again. I felt the regret build in my chest, I had so much I wanted to say and do. But it didn't look like it was going to happen.

'_I guess I will just have to wait for my next life…I hope I get to meet him again._'

I gazed ahead, emotionlessly, at my end. Never did a rope look so intimidating. A sigh escaped my lip as I was forced on to the wooden platform; the only sight in front of me was the other members of the Vindice and the darkened stone wall behind them.

My eyes closed as they read my accusations and my final punishment. I smiled bitterly, as the noose was tightened around my neck, I could feel the rope itch my neck. The knot of the noose pressed roughly against the side of my neck, ensuring an effective snap when I fell.

_Crash._

My head to the left as well as the Vindice's, as the violet haired Arcobaleno busted through the door. His eyes widened as he stared at the scene before him, I gave him a soft smile and mouthed my last words as one of the Vindice members grabbed the wooden handle and yanked it back. I saw him rush forward, determined to stop what was unavoidable.

As the floor fell out from beneath my feet, I could hear an anguished yell of no from the purple haired male's lips, before the sickening crack and it all went black.

_"__**I love you, Skull. I hope we can meet in the next life." **_


	4. Call Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Call Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about my character asking for yours [****_be it at the brink of death/in a battlefield/knocking on the front door wounded, feel free to specify._****]**

The darkness was suffocating and I felt like I was drowning as it swirled around me. I don't know how they were able to stop my contact with Nagi or the Little One, but as I tried to reach out to them; I hit a wall.

I was trapped within my own mind, and for once, the terror felt like it was clawing its way from my heart to my chest. I was left with my demons and I fought to contact anyone I could, I wanted to be free of this smothering prison that was my own mind.

My pulse was racing as panic took ahold of me, as my mind desperately called out to one of the people I most desperately wanted to see. The panic made it hard to breathe as I could have sworn that water was filling my lungs. Suddenly, my conscious mind was losing to my unconscious one as my mind started shutting down. One name escaped my lips as I finally fell into the black nothingness.

'_Skull.'_

Blearily, my senses started returning one by one. I could feel myself held close to a warm body as the jerking motions alerted me that I was moving. The cloth covering my body was warm compared to my soaked clothing. My cheek was pressed against something soft, yet boney. The smell that surrounded me helped me relax, and I unconsciously buried my face into the source.

I could hear the harsh thumps against the ground of running as well as harsh panting coming from above me. A fast heart rate pounded in my ear, as I continued to relax. I could taste the clean dank air of the surrounding area, meaning I was still underground. Weakily opening my eyes, I saw the darkened hall of the Vendicare behind us as well as Vindice Members chasing after the person carrying me and I. Looking around, I noticed the familiar purple jacket wrapped around me. And I glanced up at the figures face to get my sight with familiar violet hair and a cheeky smile as he looked down at me, when he noticed I had awoken.

**"You called?" **


	5. Drink Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Drink Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about our characters drinking together.**

Tipping back her head, she downed another shot. With practiced ease, she flipped the glass and placed it next to her ten other empty glasses. A smirk on her painted lips as her thumb gently ran across her lips, picking up any moisture left behind.

"Your turn~" She hummed watching the purple haired man closely.

The male should have known she could drink, instead of trying to drink her under the table. She was a professional at this; it came with intelligence gathering of course. She could also act drunk, if needed, but now it was just to show the Cloud Arcobaleno that he couldn't win.

She watched him down the next shot, giving a slight grimace to the after taste. Another clink and it was placed upside down as he waited for her to go next.

"How about a round of Rainbow shots~" Mukuro spoke to the bartender and in a few minutes the two of them each had seven shots in front of them. With another smirk, her fingers gently grabbed the one filled with red liquid and downed it as well.

_Clink. _And it was face down.

"You won't be able to win, Skull. Kufufufu~" She chuckled. He noticed that a blush was already making its way on to the male's cheeks. She knew it wouldn't be long until she won.

They matched each other drink for drink, until the hit the last shot. The glass filled with a purple liquid awaited each of them. By this time, the woman was buzzed and she knew it. Mukuro had to give the Arcobaleno credit; he was doing better than she thought. With a determined look, she downed the purple drink and sat it down.

She smirked triumphantly when she noticed the male's head was against the table and he was too drunk to continue.

"I win. Kufufu—" She started laughing before a thought occurred to her. She would have to let the male stay over at her place; he was too drunk to ride his motorcycle anywhere.

"Fuck…That was your plan the whole time, wasn't it?" She groaned.

'_Son of a bitch.'_


	6. Enamor Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Enamor Me" in my ask, and I will write a fluffy drabble about my character trying to woo yours [****_be it out of the blue/Valentines Day,feel free to specify_****.]**

A blush rose to the woman's cheeks as she approached the purple haired male. She couldn't believe she was actually going to do it. How on earth could she convince herself that she should actually do it? She shook her head and took a deep breath, if she ran away now, she would be just another coward and her pride refused to take that hit.

When she reached the man's, she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When the thrill seeker turned around, she spoke, hiding her nervousness behind her teasing.

"Oya, Here, since it is Valentine's day~" The woman smirked, handing the male a bag of chocolates, though she would never admit that she had actually hand made them. "And also, why don't you treat me to Dinner and we can talk about what happens after~" Mukuro hummed, with a slightly smirk. A devious glint in her eyes that hid the nervousness she felt, as she tried to get the male to go on a date with her.

**"What do you say? It could be fun."**


	7. Fight Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Fight Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble out my character fighting with/or against yours.**

"Skull, I told you no!" The woman snapped angrily, her teeth clenched angrily. "And No! I don't care!" Mukuro growled, determined to get away from the violet haired Arcobaleno. But it seemed Skull was determined and followed after her trying to make her give in.

This thing has been going on for a week, a never-endless debate, and it turns out the arrogant Cloud user never gave up. Her patience was wearing thin, as her hands clenched into fists as she tried to ignore the male. Her hand grabbed the remote of the TV as she turned up the TV, but the male was slowly wearing her down.

"You know what, Skull! If it gets you to shut up, FINE! I will do it." The woman snapped, her two toned eyes narrowed angrily. "I will pose naked on your fucking bike for your birthday present."

**"But if I find out this picture is being showed around, that bike is being sent to a blazing inferno."**


	8. Get Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Get Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about my character saving yours.**

Light breaths escaped her lips as she slunk inside the broken down warehouse. The cold wood of her trident was held tight in her gloved hand as illusions covered her presence. Two toned eyes glanced around as she followed the men silently. She had to continue her silent path, because if they spotted her, it would be all over.

She hurried along, her eyes scanning the area as she tried to find him. Mukuro didn't care if they called it a suicide mission, she was determined. He would do the same for her, and she would never forgive herself if she didn't do anything. Plus, that was her purple haired Arcobaleno to tease and torture, not theirs.

The illusionist's eyes widened at the bruised and beaten body behind the glass. With an angry growl, she knocked out the two men she was following and hurried in the room. "Skull!" She whispered, shaking the male softly, before undoing the cuffs and chains.

Her hand gently tossed the bruised cheek, shaking him slightly, as the violet eyes opened slowly and a small smile made her way to her lips. The blunette nodded and moved Skull's arm over her shoulder and started helping him out of the place.

"You came…" She heard the pained groan in her ear as they hurried out of the room and down the hall, as they headed towards the exit.

**"Of course, you're mine. Kufufu~"**


	9. Haunt Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Haunt Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character watching over yours****_[as a ghost, watching from a distance, or otherwise, feel free to specify_****.]**

I let out a soft sigh as I watched the familiar figure approach the cold marble stone. The wind whipped around the snow covered field, and if I could feel; I knew I would be shivering. I could even see his shoulders shake, whether from the cold or the tears, I did not know. Truly and honestly, I don't even know why he comes here, it wasn't his fault…. It was mine.

_They were partnered on a mission of great importance for the Vongola. Mukuro's excellence in Illusions and Skull's driving ability were greatly sought after for the mission. The blunette was supposed to sneak in, steal information and they would get away on the back of the cloud user's motorcycle, but they had walked straight into a trap. _

_The illusionist had heard the click of a trigger and her senses took over. Pushing the male out of the way, she felt the bullet collide with her body, sending her back a few feet. Breath was not coming easy for the illusionist as she continued to cough up blood; it spilt down from her lips over her chin and staining her hair. _

_The whole situation became blurry after that, she remembered someone picking her up and then they were going fast down some sort of road. A voice in her ear was yelling at her to stay awake, and she knew she should, but the dark abyss seemed much more pleasant than the burning pain. The two toned eyes had eventually closed._

My soul had awoken and risen at my own funeral. I remember everyone standing in the rain as their black clothes got soaked. Even the Arcobaleno had attended my funeral.

I knew why I did what I did. I had realized the truth shortly after I had succumbed to the abyss. I loved that cloud Arcobaleno, I don't know how or when this occurred. Maybe between the times of getting in trouble at the mall, or being dared to be his girl for a week by a fellow comrade of his; but I did.

But now, twice a month, he seems to visit my grave. I really don't understand it, it's not like my soul rests there. I was tied to him, something with him refused to let me pass on. Not that I really complained, I liked watching after the purple haired male. I just wish he didn't look so sad all the time.

**If only he knew, I was always here.**


	10. Invite Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Invite Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character asking your character to participate in something.**

"Kufufufu… You really want to get closer to me? You want me to know about me?" The woman chuckled darkly, a sadistic smirk stretched across her lips as she approached the purple haired male. Her head tilted to the side, the rather crazy smile on her lips stayed there, terrifying the man. "Why can't you be happy knowing what you know about me, why does my past matter? Is it really that important?" She asked, her smirk falling into a blank look.

The Arcobaleno let out a quiet gulp before nodding determinedly.

"Fine, come here…I Invite you to experience my past with me." the illusionist spoke, sitting on the couch, her blank look still on her face. The Arcobaleno nodded and sat next to her and she removed the glove on her hand. Palm first, she held it out for the male.

"When you take my hand, you are going to become sleepy and collapse. That is because I am pulling you into my mind, I am allowing you to see my memories. It's the easiest way for me to explain everything I went through." Mukuro explained as the Arcobaleno pressed his larger hand against hers and she entwined her fingers.

Skull's body slouched forward as he felt something seemingly pull at his spirit, before crashing back against the side of the couch. Two toned eyes closed as her head rested against the back of the couch.

When Skull's eyes opened, he was in an empty small sterile room. The white was almost blinding, as his violet eyes drifted from the white walls to the white metal cot, and the white tiled floor. A frown was on his lips as he tried to find the illusionist when the metal door creaked and a small figure, dressed in a white T-shirt and shorts, was pushed into the room before the door was relocked behind her.

His eyes widened in realization when the vibrant blue hair was seen.

_Mukuro._

The young girl pushed herself from the ground as she staggered her way to the white cot. But her legs gave out and she crashed in front of it. Horror filled Skull's face as he heard forward trying to help the girl, only for his hands to pass right through her. Determined, he tried to help her again, and once again his hands passed right through her.

'You're only here to view… You won't be able to interact with anyone in my memories…." A familiar voice sounded behind him. Violet eyes watched as the girl, struggled to get back up only to falling back to the ground. Realizing she wouldn't be able to move, she curled her knees to her chest and laid there on the cold unforgiving floor.

"Wh-what happened here?" Skull asked, fearing the answer. He didn't want it to be what he thought it was.

"I guess you could call it, becoming who I am today. This is where I was experimented on, tortured, used as a slave for those of a rather perverse nature." The woman explained, the blank look was becoming eerie as she watched herself closely. Skull's eyes widened before clenching shut in anger.

The scene around them shifted to a much larger room, blood adorned the walls and bodies covered the floor. Scientific equipment was destroyed and covered in blood. And In the middle of the room with a sadistic and violent smirk on her lips, was a younger version of the Mukuro he had come to know. The top of her trident was held tightly in her hands, as she surveyed the place with a satisfied smile. The younger versions of Ken and Chikusa were right behind her, as she moved forward and kicked the head of her biological mother.

"Pathetic…" She chuckled, as she turned to Ken and Chikusa and nodded.

Skull looked back at Mukuro for another explanation.

"This is where I snapped and you have heard the story, I killed the whole mafia family. They deserved it; I should have made it bloodier and more painful. But At last, I was young, Kufufufufu~" She chuckled darkly, as she refused to meet Skull's eyes.

Once again the scene blurred and sped up as it changed, and they were both standing in front of a tank in the Vendicare, where she was tussled up like a wild animal. The girl's hands were chained in front of her body, as she floated in the large tank. Her mouth and nose were covered by a metal breathing apparatus.

And Skull could only stare in horror as he tried to rest his hand against the glass, only for it to pass through. "T-This… i-is…"

"Yes, this was the Vendicare, where I was thrown after I had killed my family for trying to turn me into a weapon." Mukuro replied with an expressionless face.

Scene after scene, he was shown Mukuro's life. Her living at peace with Ken and Chikusa, to her escaping the Vendicare, even her trips to hell; it was all laid bare for the cloud Arcobaleno to witness. When Mukuro finished showing everything, the cloud User awoke in his own body, with Mukuro already getting off the couch and heading away from him.

"This is why I didn't want you to know, Skull. My past is mine; you are the only one who has truly witnessed everything." She sighed softly, her back still to the man who was trying to process everything he had seen.

**"It changes things between us now, doesn't it?"**


	11. Join Me (AU)

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Join Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character giving your character an offer [****_be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity (you can get dirty if you want), feel free to specify._****]**

The man had appeared in my mirror again, like he does every day. With purple hair as vibrant as the amethyst that rests upon my tiara, with eyes to match, he always arrives around the same time. The first time this occurred, if I could hear him, he probably would have been screaming. Because fear filled his eyes and he fled out of my sight. Since then, he has become a wonder to me. The second time, he was still very fearful, but at least he stayed this time.

Was this man a ghost in my mirror? Or was this not a mirror, but a window into his world? Who knew, but I did enjoy his presence.

I forced myself to learn the process of writing backwards, so I could write on the mirror for him to read. I remember the first time it occurred, his eyes, I swear, were the size of the servant's serving trays. It took him awhile to get the hang of scribing backwards, but when he finally got it, we were actually able to hold real conversations.

I had learned his name and I found out he was a stunt man, whatever in the world that could be. But it did sound dangerous, so I bided him carefulness, for I did not wish to see this odd man hurt. He also mentioned something about a Mafia, who knows what that could be, but it did sound important. In return, I had described in detail my father's kingdom.

I often wished that the mirror would turn into a portal and I could slide through and meet the male in person, but it did not seem that my wish would be granted, for unrest had stormed throughout the kingdom and an uprising had started to occur.

I hurried into my room, away from the masses that demanded my execution. Pushing the dresser in front of the door, I prayed for it to hold them out. My breathing was erratic as I almost desperately clung to the mirror as the banging on the door persisted until it finally ceased and the footsteps sounded heading away from my room.

I pulled away from the mirror to see his writing asking me what was happening, the look swirling in his violet eyes was one of extreme worry on the verge of panic when he saw the blood that adorned my dress. I smiled and nodded, when a smash was heard and something when flying through my window. I stared at the balls of fire in horror, as they spread like an embers in a dry brush. The fire engulfed everything it touched, and the dresser in front of my door, became my sentence.

I could see the horror in his eyes as the place starting burning, and I remained motionless in front of the mirror. I knew my fate; I was not going to survive this place. I would be burned alive in my room. Parts of the ceiling to my roof had already started crumbling and spreading the fire quicker.

Searching around quickly, I located my brush and my ink and decided to write my final message to the man in the mirror as tears fell from my two toned eyes.

'_Maybe next time, we could join each other in the same world, and actually talk face to face. Goodbye, Skull._'

I could hear the cracking above me, as I set my brush down and my ceiling tumbled down upon me. The last thing I could hear before I had faded into unconsciousness was the shattering of my ornate mirror.


	12. Kill Me (AU)

**Rating: T**

_**Warning: AU and Also Based a bit on Corpse Party**_

**Leave a "Kill Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character killing yours.**

All sanity was gone from the illusionist's two toned eyes, as her footsteps. With each step, a squishing sound echoed from the wet blood that covered her black shoes. Her steps were staggered as she approached the male figure, an insane smile spread across her blood splattered face. A psychotic laughter rang from her voice; the sewing scissors in her hand were drenched in the sticky red liquid as well.

"KUFUFHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA! DE~AD! DE~~~~~~AD~" The blunette cackled loudly as the male in front of her fell back against the ground as he tried to crawl away from the blood drenched woman.

"M-Mukuro? W-what has gotten into you!?" He asked, with a fear filled expression as he continued to move away, until his back pressed against the end of the hall.

"EVERYONE IS DEAD, SKULL~! DE~AD~ AND YOU ARE NEXT~! DOOMED~ SO DOOMED~" She cackled loudly, spinning in a circle before leaning down and grabbing the purple. "Neee~ I should keep your eye~ So pretty~ Like Amythest.." The woman hummed, running the tip of the dagger up the male's cheek, a crazed look in her eyes. With a quick shove, she sat upon his stomach and pinned the male's hands above his head and against the wall.

A piercing scream echoed through the hall as the scissors plunged through the Namimori uniform and into the male's stomach. Her cackling still being covered by the screaming as she brought the sewing scissors down repeatedly through the male's stomach ripping out important organs and shreds of the flesh.

It was a while before the screaming died down, to violently gurgling and coughing. With a clink, the scissors hit the ground besides the blood soaked body. The woman stood shakily, her hands cupped to her chest as she stepped away from the dying body. A pleasant and happy smile on her lips as she stared at the treasure in her hand. A bright purple eye stared back, as she codded it to her chest.

"Come on, Skull. Let's find more people~" The woman chuckled happily, as she continued to hold the severed eye in her hand and disappeared around the corner.


	13. Nurse Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Nurse Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character healing yours.**

"I told you not to do it, Dumbass. I don't care if you're '_immortal_', I knew you were going to get yourself injured, but you did it anyway." The woman sighed as she sat next to the bed with an annoyed look. "I swear, sometimes you don't listen to me to piss me off or something." The illusionist glared as she grabbed the bandages off the table and started rewrapping his injured arm.

"HA! Just a small setback for the Great Skull-Sa-" The purple haired male started but was quickly shut up by the dark glared the female sent towards him.

"I recommend you shut up before I run my trident through your thick head," She snapped. "It's already bad enough that I have to keep you bandaged up, but now I have to feed you as well."

Grabbing the bowl from the night stand, she leaned forward and fed the male quietly. Once the bowl was empty she set it aside and pulled the blankets up so the male was tucked in.

"Next time you try a trick like that, I am leaving your ass there to rot."


	14. Random Drabble 1 (Sequel to Fight Me)

**Rating: T**

_**Sequel to Fight Me**_

"Oi, Reborn get over here, Kora!" The blonde CEDEFF member called to the famous hitman who was busying himself with an espresso. The raven haired man raised an eyebrow as he looked at Colonello, who was holding up some pictures that he had stolen from the Cloud user's jacket. Colonello had taken the liberty of going through the lackey's jacket out of boredom, while the rest of the Arcobalenos were out in the living room chatting and laughing.

"Really, going through the lackey's jacke-" Reborn started, but he was cut off by a low whistle, the blue eyes were wide with surprise.

"Damn, I wonder how the lackey got these…" The blond spoke flipping through the multitude of pictures. Reborn frowned slightly and approached with curiosity, looking over the blonde's shoulder. His eyes went wide as he snatched a few, getting a glare from Colonello.

"I was looking at those, Kora!" the blonde growled trying to take the pictures back.

"Hn, Too bad. Now I am." The hitman smirked, looking over the pictures. "What is the lackey doing seeing Rokudo anyway? It could be a plo-"

The kitchen door opened with a creak before a gasp sounded from the door way. Blue and coal eyes turned to look at the purple haired male, who was staring at them in horror.

"H-HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!" He demanded charging forward determined to get them back.

"Oh? Is lackey growing a backbone?" The hitman smirked darkly, his eyes narrowing as he tossed the pictures to Colonello. The blonde smirked and looked through the pictures, letting out another whistle.

"She definitely has a nice rack, Kora!" The CEDEFF Member commented before throwing back to Reborn when Skull tried to grab them.

"Oooh, so she is a natural blunette, how interesting." The hitman chuckled darkly, throwing them back to Colonello.

"So how can a guy like you even score with a hot chick like this? She is waaaay out of your league, Kora!" The blonde commented, his blue eyes scanning the picture. "Hey Reborn, Check out her ass. She must work out, kora!" And once again the pictures flew over Skull's head and into Reborn's hands.

"Oh, you're right. That is a nice ass. She looks like she would be a freaky lay; I may have to try that out." Reborn spoke with a slight nod of his head.

"LIKE H-HELL YOU WILL!" Skull snapped out, as he tried harder to get the pictures. "SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"

"Not when I am done with her, she will then just be another one of my lovers." The hitman chuckled, before looking closely. "Colonello, I think she has piercings through her nipples. Definitely freaky." The pictures were again airborne, then in Colonello's hands.

"Damn, you're right, she does, Kora!" Colonello's smirked widened, but a hard blow to the head made the pictures spill from his hands and on to the floor. Skull quickly dived for the floor collecting the pictures of his girlfriend, and shoving them in his pants pocket.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, COLONELLO?! SKULL WAS BEING LOUD AND THEN I COME IN TO YOU STARING AT PICTURES OF A NAKED WOMAN!" The incomplete Arcobaleno yelled, her hands clenched into fists, before she turned to Skull. The purple haired male flinched trying to back away from the woman's rage.

"AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, CARRYING PICTURES OF A NAKED WOMAN ON YOU!" She snarled, kicking Skull into the wall.

The rest of the night was filled with sounds of Lal Mirch beating up Skull and Colonello, as Reborn slipped out the door; a rogue picture being placed in his jacket.

Mukuro blinked in shock as the famous hitman approached her.

"You may want to be careful who you give these out too. It seems like your boyfriend like to gloat." Reborn hummed, holding out a picture for her. She looked confused before she grabbed the picture and her eyes went wide, her cheeks burned a bright red.

"W-wha…" Mukuro tried to find words as the hitman walked away with a smirk on his lips.

"Mukuro!" The violet haired male called happily, starting to approach the illusionist. The blunette turned around slowly, her hands gripping her trident tightly. The two toned eyes glared darkly, as she held up the picture.

"Would you like to explain to me why Reborn had this? Or shall I just kill you now?" She growled lowly and evenly as she held up one of the pictures.

The man cringed, trying to back away from the furious mist user.

"I-I- IT WASN'T ME!" Skull pleaded, his hands being held up in front of his face.

**"How about we test how immortal you really are?" **


	15. Shag Me

**Rating: M**

**Leave a "Shag Me" in my ask, and I'll write a dirty drabble about our characters.**

The illusionist didn't know what made her start it. And she could have never guessed that at the beginning of the week and a half of dating would end up like this; her hands entwined with purple hair, her body pinned beneath the older male's, the pieces of their clothes scattered from the couch to her bedroom, their lips merged together in a sensual and fast pace dance, and his hands roaming over her skin, dipping into each curve and teasing the skin.

Skull had gotten himself injured and she ended up dragging him back to her apartment and was cleaning him up. Maybe it was the ending of the relationship that would occur soon, or maybe some other unknown factor, but she had leaned forward and kissed the male softly. The next thing she knew they were heading to her bedroom with her bra hanging off the back of the couch.

Another moan left her lips as one of his hands massaged her chest while the other slid down her bare thigh. Her head tilted back as she felt the male's lips trail down her neck, probably leaving purple marks in their wake. His hand gently gripped the woman's leg and brought it up to wrap around his leg. Her hands roamed through the bright purple locks gripping at them, when the male's hips began moving, moans escaping her lips, as eyes closed in pleasure.

The pleasure ran rampant through her body as their bodies continued moving in a passionate tangent. Her painted nails moved from his hair to his back slowly sliding down. She never thought this would have ever occurred, but there was no way she would regret it.

She pulled the male's face up back to hers as Mukuro kissed him deeply, her panting being swallowed by the older male. A gasp left her lips as her body felt on fire as her ecstasy reached a climax and her back arched into the other's chest. Mukuro felt the male tense and bury his face into her neck, the panting was harsh as he tried to calm down. She continued to run her nails down his back as she enjoyed the warm after glow. Her purple stained lips rested against the male's ear as she whispered.

**"Mmm…Wanna go again in the shower?"**


	16. Random Drabble 2

**Rating: M**

**Warning: ((This is a non-con DaemonxFem!Muku with SkullxFem!Muku))**

* * *

White lips pierced the soft flesh of lips as she refused to make a sound, no matter what he did. She would not give him the satisfaction of making a noise. She had given up struggling, the bindings were too tight and left her stuck on her stomach, with a leather bindings around her eyes. All she could do was lay there, no matter how much she struggled. She could only hope that he would eventually get bored and leave her, so she could find her way to escape. But somehow she doubted it, and judging by how quiet the area was, she was hidden away in a remote place.

She refused to let tears escape her eyes from the pain, her nails dug into her skin as blood trickled down her palms. Mukuro was lucky her face was away from the older illusionist, because she couldn't stop the look of disgust when the older male released inside of her. It made her shiver at the feeling of it escaping her, this is not what she wanted. As she was flipped over she prepared herself to kick the male and try to escape, when she heard an explosion of a door. A cry of a familiar voice and a body smacked against the wall. Sounds of metal colliding with flesh sounded in her ears, before the bed she was laying on dipped down. Gloved hands gently removed the bindings from her wrist and legs, before the pulled off the leather binding around her face.

A multitude of emotions swirled in the violet eyes, as he removed his jacket and wrapped it around the battered and bruised body. The Cloud Acrobaleno picked up the female Illusionist, holding her close against his chest. With one last glare at the mangled body of the Primo Vongola Illusionist, he left, with the woman in his arms.


	17. 006: Longing

**Rating: K+**

The wind blew the soft white flakes around the snow covered park, as Christmas lights lit up the bare trees. Couples walked hard in hand, giggling happily. Their happiness surrounded them in their own little world of happiness and warmth.

But this warmth was missing from the long blue haired woman who rested on the frosted bench, bundled it a long black jacket and a white scarf around her neck. Black fuzzy muffs keeping her pierced ears warm as leather gloved hands held a neatly wrapped present in her lap. A sigh escaped her blue tinted lips as she watched the couples stroll around the snow covered park.

She couldn't help, but feel her heart thump heavily as she looked down at her phone.

'30 minutes late and no phone call…' she thought with a bitter smile, well she knew it was too good to be true. With a heavy sigh, she rose from the iced bench and head towards the trash can with the present in hand. She was stupid to think that he would care; he probably forgot or was off flirting with someone else.

Just as she was about to toss the present away, she heard a shout from behind her.

"Mukuro!" sounded the familiar voice and felt two arms wrapped around her waist, his chest against her back. "Sorry, I was late, I got caught up in traffic, then I got coffee for us, as an apology for making you wait."

Mukuro smiled in relief and turned around and kissed the purple haired male softly, "well well, always got to make an entrance, I see? Better late than Never I suppose," She chuckled, but he frowned when he felt her lips. He quickly pushed the coffee into her hands and kissed her again.

"How long, have you been standing out here, your lips are freezing," skull frowned, as he pushed her cup lightly forcing her to take a sip.

The blunette chuckled and sipped it softly, a soft pleased sigh escaped her lips the coffee was perfect.

"Thanks, Skull…" Mukuro smiled softly, before her eyes widened in remembrance as she held out the small wrapped gift.

"Merry Christmas, Skull." The illusionist smiled happily, a soft blush making her cheeks glow. Violet eyes widened as he took the box into his hands and handed her the coffee. He gently opened the box to reveal a silver Octopus necklace.

"Whoa, thanks, Muku." Skull laughed happily, quickly clipping it around his neck before taking his coffee back and kissing the woman again. She leaned in with a grin, whispering in Skull's ear.

"That's only part one of the gift, part two is back at apartment." And with that she was quickly hauled out of the park and towards his bike.


	18. Mourn Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave a "Mourn Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character mourning your character's death.**

The wind whipped the long blue hair around a dark clothed figure, the ends of a black dress billowed against the grassy hill. The rain dripped off the trees and rand down the woman's pale cheeks. Her eyes closed as she stood in front of a beautiful marble headstone.

When the woman heard of his demise, she couldn't believe it; she thought it was a joke. After all, hadn't he called himself immortal, impossible to die. But that had changed to a look of horror and distraught when she had say the stuntman's body. He had been killed by a rival family, a family that no longer existed when Mukuro had heard of their name.

She sighed softly, as she inhaled slowly and knelt before the marble stone. Out of her pocket, she produced a beautiful stone made of amethyst and emerald stones. With a soft kiss to the top of the rose, she placed the rose into a box and placed it on top of the cold stone.

"A never wilting rose to the immortal man." Mukuro spoke with a soft smile before a tug at her neck made her look back at the Vindice members who held the chains that connected to the collar around her neck.

Even though she was being dragged back to the cold waters of the Vendicare, she felt no regret. That family deserved it for going after the loved one of the powerful Mukuro Rokudo.


	19. Random Drabble 3

**Prompt: I'll still make Coffee for two.**

**Rating: K**

With the buzz of the contraption, the long haired woman made her way through modern kitchen, a sigh escaping painted lips. After pouring the coffee into the two mugs, she strolled back into living and taking a seat upon the leather couch. The mugs clinked as they were placed upon the table, another sigh escaping the woman's lips. A gloved hand brushed blue hair out of her face and crossed her legs as she relaxed upon the couch. Grabbing the cup from the table, she brought it to her lips and drank down the scalding liquid without an expression change on her face. A sadden look crossed her weary eyes as the two toned eyes glanced over at the object next to the second coffee cup.

There sat a familiar mangled and chipped helmet. The Visor was cracked and missing pieces and the paint worn and in some places forcefully removed and replaced with bits of asphalt and gravel.

A tear slid down her pale cheeks before she spoke softly.

_"I guess old habits die hard."_


End file.
